Amor fraternal
by VickyJacintaWeasley-Friki
Summary: Una tarde como cualquiera, durante las vacaciones de navidad, Percy decide sentarse en la mesa del comedor dispuesto a hacer su tarea, pero una de las travesuras de los gemelos lo distraen de su trabajo y provocan que él se enoje. Más tarde, los pequeños deciden hacer algo al respecto. Regalo para Grytherin18-Friki


**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Jotaká, no tengo intenciones de plagiar ni nada por el estilo.**

 **Este fic iba a participar en el segundo reto de la familia con el sentimiento de amor, pero no llegué a tiempo, así queeeeee:**

 **Dedicado a Grytherin18-Friki. ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, ex-bróder! Sabes que te quiero un poquito, a pesar de que seamos de distintos equipos. Espero que te guste el fic, de otra manera *saca la varita*. Como ya te dije, espero un fic-regalo por mi cumpleaños. ¿O crees que lo hago por ser buena persona? *inserte carcajada malvada* Vamos, ve a escribir (aunque falten cuatro meses).**

 ***AMOR FRATERNAL***

Percy se sentó en la mesa del comedor con intenciones de hacer los deberes que los profesores le habían encomendado para las vacaciones de navidad (algunos habían decidido dejar que disfrutaran ese tiempo sin deberes, pero la mayoría no había hecho caso a las protestas de sus compañeros de casa y les habían dado varios ejercicios para realizar). Creyendo que tendría algo de paz para concentrarse en los deberes, el pelirrojo abrió el tintero, mojó la pluma y comenzó a escribir.

– ¡Atrápame, Georggie! –oyó el muchacho.

–No sé volar tan rápido como tú, Freddie.

–Espera, tengo una idea.

Y de pronto dejaron de oírse las voces de los gemelos. Percy, creyendo que algo iba mal (contadas eran las ocasiones en las que sus hermanos estaban en silencio), alzó la cabeza y comenzó a observar, con desconfianza, el comedor a su alrededor, agudizando el oído, intentando oír lo que sus hermanos hacían. Pasados unos segundos, el trece añero volvió a su ensayo.

Pasados unos minutos, Percy por fin pudo terminar con su ensayo de pociones. Le había resultado bastante difícil, y por eso había comenzado con ese. Dejó el pergamino a un lado, junto al tintero, y cerró el libro de pociones.

–Y ahora –murmuró para sí mismo–, ¿defensa o transformaciones?

Alzó la mochila y la colocó en su regazo, para poder sacar los libros, y fue en ese momento que los gemelos entraron volando por la puerta que daba a la sala. Fred volaba por delante, llevando con una cuerda otra escoba donde iba George, para que ambos pudieran ir a la misma velocidad.

Percy empalideció y se levantó de la silla.

– ¿Qué están haciendo? –exclamó. Luego se reprendió a sí mismo. Era obvio que lo que hacían era volar.

– ¡Ven a volar con nosotros, Percy! –gritó Fred.

–No, Freddie –le dijo George– está muy ocupado haciendo la tarea. Es un aburrido. Jamás jugaría con nosotros.

Percy frunció el ceño. Sus hermanos tenían apenas 11 años, pero tenían demasiada energía para molestarlo.

–Váyanse, van a tirar algo –murmuró él, acercándose a la silla.

Fred se dirigió a la cabeza de su hermano y le quitó los anteojos. George, que iba unos centímetros más abajo, tomó el libro de pociones del mayor, golpeando el tintero con la cola de la escoba. Percy corrió a sujetar el tintero antes de que manchara su trabajo, pero al no tener puestos los anteojos, lo golpeó y la tinta se derramó sobre su trabajo y la mesa, salpicando el suelo y su rostro.

Los gemelos, sabiendo que habían hecho algo malo, se detuvieron y bajaron de sus escobas.

– ¡Por Merlín! –exclamó Percy– ¡no pueden estar un segundo sin molestar! ¡Miren lo que han hecho!

Fred y George (el primero con los anteojos de su hermano en las manos) retrocedieron un paso, en el momento en que Molly, Ginny, Arthur y los demás hermanos Weasley entraban a la sala.

– ¡Fred! –gritó la mujer– Devuélvele los anteojos a tu hermano.

El pelirrojo, temblando, le devolvió el objeto a Percy y volvió a su lugar, junto a George. El mayor se colocó los anteojos y comenzó a guardar sus cosas en la mochila. Tomó el pergamino manchado, lo hizo un bollo y salió de la sala con el rostro completamente rojo, dirigiéndose a su habitación, llegando a escuchar una parte del castigo para sus hermanos "en cuanto terminen de limpiar lo que hicieron, irán a su habitación y…". Percy bufó y cerró la puerta de un portazo. A veces deseaba tener otros hermanos.

–Percy se enojó –murmuró Fred, mientras limpiaba a mano el piso de la sala donde se había salpicado la tinta.

–Mamá también –respondió George desde arriba de la mesa. Se había sentado ahí para limpiarla más cómodamente.

–Pero sólo queríamos jugar con él.

–Tienes razón.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio nuevamente, limpiando las manchas. Sabían que había un hechizo para hacer el mismo trabajo rápidamente, pero también que tenían que limpiarlo a mano (y que si hacían cualquier encantamiento fuera de Hogwarts los castigarían) por haber hecho lo que habían hecho.

Cuando todo quedó reluciente, ambos salieron de la salita y comenzaron a subir las escaleras lentamente.

–Tenemos que pedirle disculpas –dijo George, de pronto.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó Fred, confuso. Había estado tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no había oído lo que su hermano le había dicho.

–A Percy. Seguramente está muy molesto por nuestra culpa. Vamos a su habitación. –Sin esperar respuesta, George tomó de la mano a su gemelo y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta que llevaba escrito el nombre de su hermano.

Fred se adelantó y golpeó la puerta.

– ¿Quién es? –se oyó.

–Nosotros –respondió Fred, intentando mirar a través de la pequeña línea entre la puerta y el suelo.

–No pueden pasar.

– ¿Por qué no? –preguntó George, intentando abrir la puerta. Totalmente cerrada.

–Porque no –respondió Percy.

–Entonces no somos nosotros, somos Bill.

Oyeron unos pasos que se acercaban y la puerta se abrió, dejando ver varios pergaminos y libros sobre el escritorio del muchacho. Fred y George, sin esperar invitación, entraron.

–Váyanse, no quiero que arruinen nada más.

–Por favor, Percy –dijo George–. No lo hicimos a propósito.

–No les creo.

–De verdad –respondió Fred–. Sólo queríamos jugar contigo, pero como no quisiste te robamos los anteojos. No queríamos arruinar tu tarea –dijo, frunciendo la nariz al decir "tarea".

Percy no cambió su expresión.

–Perdónanos –dijo George, poniendo cara de corderito degollado.

El mayor no pudo resistirse a su expresión y asintió, en señal de que los perdonaba.

–Pero con la condición de que no vuelvan a hacer esto –contestó, señalando el pergamino manchado que se veía desde el tacho de basura.

–Ah, no te preocupes por eso.

–Fue la peor broma que hicimos, no tenemos ganas de repetirla.

Los gemelos sonrieron y lo abrazaron al mismo tiempo. Percy respondió el abrazo y se retractó de lo que había dicho hacía media hora: a pesar de que le hicieran tantas bromas, seguía amando a sus hermanos.

 **…**

 **Ya sé, el título está un poco… feo, asqueroso, etc., pero ya saben, soy mala con los títulos.**

 **Espero que te haya gustado, Nessie. Me habías pedido un fic de Fred y George en sus primeros años en Hogwarts, pero no tenía inspiración para situar la historia en el colegio. De todas formas tienen 11 años, para que veas que sí seguí un poquito tu petición.**

 **Besitos (para ti no Nessie, sólo el fic),**

 **Vicky.**


End file.
